power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trakeena
For the alternate universe version of the character, see also: Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) . "There's only one ruler in this universe and that's me!" - Trakeena, in PRLG episode #42: "Escape the Lost Galaxy" Trakeena is one of the main villains in [[ Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy | Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ]]. She was the daughter of Scorpius. In Lost Galaxy she was portrayed by Amy Miller (or as currently''' Amy Rolle'), while in Lightspeed Rescue she was portrayed by Jennifer Burns when Miller-Rolle couldn't repraise the part for the teamup. '''Actress Incarnations' TV Series * Amy Miller /Amy Rolle ( Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - main, 33 episodes) * Jennifer Burns (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - 2 episodes, teamup) Video Games * Kim Mai Guest (Power Rangers Super Legends, Playstation 2 version only) * ??????? (Power Rangers Legends, android mobile game) NON-FICTION Fan-Films * See: [[ Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena |'' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena ]] '''Trivia Notes' *Trakeena was the first humanoid villain to be killed in the series (but only after mutating into her insect form). All previous humanoid villains (Rita, Divatox, Astronema , etc.) were purified of their evil. *Trakeena is the first (albeit, leading) villain to not turn good at the end of a season of Power Rangers, therefore she could not be redeemed as it should be noted. *Amy Miller would later marry Reggie Rolle , the actor who played Damon Henderson the Green Galaxy Ranger. *Miller was originally supposed to reprise the role in Lightspeed Rescue. She initially accepted, but was dissatisfied over the fact that the Lost Galaxy cast were receiving less screen-time than a child guest-actress. When Saban attempted to cut hers and Danny Slavin 's salary, Miller walked off prior to shooting first unit work. Jennifer Burns replaced her, and the change explains why Trakeena has a armor plate covering most of her face. *Though Scorpius is her father it is unknown who Trakeena's mother was or if she even had a mother. This makes her similar to Nadira, Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto, as their mothers were never revealed either. *In most of her on-show and non-canon incarnations, the number of times Trakeena has been defeated is - up to the Power Rangers: Legends iOS game - at a total of 4. **As of 2017, Trakeena is now a playable character in Power Rangers: Legacy Wars. See Also * Trakeena (Amy Miller) - in Lost Galaxy, where the role originated. * Trakeena (Jennifer Burns) - in Lightspeed Rescue, for LG/LR teamup * Trakeena (Super Legends) - in the PS2 version of the Power Rangers: Super Legends video game. * Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) - NON-CANON, in the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena fan-film. * Steerwoman Shelinda - Trakeena's main counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. * Dark Inferno Hellbeast - Trakeena's final/monster counterpart in GoGo-V vs. Gingaman * Scorpius - Trakeena's father. * Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Villains (Lost Galaxy) Category:Villains (Lost Galaxy Movie) Category:Villains (Lightspeed Rescue) Category:Female Villains Category:US-Exclusive Power Rangers Villains Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Trakeena Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Bug-Themed Villains Category:Insect-Themed Villains Category:Spoiled Brats